Media streams, such as video streams, are often times transcoded before being delivered to an end-user device, such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a pad computer, or a smart phone. Specifically, the bit rate of the video files may be adjusted. Additionally, the format of the video files may be converted. For example, before the video files are delivered to a wireless device, the bit rate of the video files can be adjusted and the format of the video files can be converted to account for the physical dimensions and resolution of the display of the wireless device.